


Guns and Roses

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Roomamtes AU, Tattoo artist Waverly, Tattoo studio and Coffee Show AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Wavery owns a Tattoo studio next door to a flower shop. She becomes friends with the owner, however the flower shop goes down hill. Waverly knows a way to help. Anything to make sure Nicole Haught stays next door.I suck at summary's





	Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



 

It was kind of ironic really, having a tattoo studio next to a flower shop. They were just totally different ends of the spectrum. However ironic it was the story of the owners was the perfect tale of hardship, friendship, trust and hope between two completely different people. So sit back with a coffee and some biscuits as I’m about to tell you the tale of Wavely Earp and Nicole Haught.

It was currently the beginning of winter, snow slowly begging to fall for the first time, sticking to the ground in a white blanket covering everything in town. But this town was Purgatory and walking on snow was how they spent half of the year. So for them it was just a normal day. For Waverly it was just an average day at work, sitting waiting for her next client. For Nicole it was the same old boring ness she had every day, sitting behind a desk looking at the door hoping someone in this town would have a fight with their girlfriend and need some way to make it up to them, causing them to stumble into her own little shop.

Nicole was told that this would fail, that opening her own little shop in a town wouldn’t last long. She was the only shop like that in town so at the start business was booming, people enjoying the fresh new life they could walk out of her shop with. However 18 months later and she hadn’t had someone walk through her door in days. Her landlord gave her 2 weeks to pay her rent or get out. So she made the decision to sell her little shop, nothing much she could really do she kind of needs a place to live. The only good thing she ever got out of this show was getting to know the person who owned the shop next-door.

Waverly was happy in her life right now, she had finally gotten over her ass of an ex and her show was a huge success. She had even gotten her own place, after staying with her sister and her sister’s boyfriend she walked in on too much to not jump at the first chance she got to movie out. It was a two bedroomed apartment above the shop she owned. It wasn’t perfect and she was currently redecorating, she’d only been there 2 months and have the shop 8. But she enjoyed it, being alone, being in charge of her life, having nothing but herself to worry about. Also making friends with the shop owner next door was also an added bonus, Waverly love making friends.

If you stood there and looked at these two shop owners you’d guess that the tall read head who always wore boots, tank tops and jeans, usually in a baseball cap would own a tattoo studio. And the short brunette with long hair and an eye for latest fashion who seemed to not have a bad bone in her body would own the flower shop. Yet that wasn’t the case, no it was the complete opposite. This good girl who is the nicest person in purgatory – there was a vote, she even got a sash- owned the tattoo studio. This short little ray of sunshine drew on people for a living and boy was she good at it. Purgatory always had a lot of biker type of people live and pass through so the tattoo studio never lost business. The same couldn’t be said for the flower shop next door.

When Waverly saw a ‘For Sale’ sign put up in the window she raised a brow, she thought business was good around here? On her lunch break she closes up , slips on her fluffy coat to protect her from the chill in the air and goes next door to enquire why.

“Hey Nicole” She smiles seeing the red head sitting behind the counter, perking to life as soon as she sees Waverly walking over, flashing her a dimpled smile before replying. “Waverly hey, how are you?” she asks. “With the sign you have up outside I think I should be the one asking that” Waverly says leaning on the counter. “Oh yeah… I haven’t been getting business lately so I have to sell up in order to keep my apartment, and find another job.” She says disappointment in her voice. “But you love this place, can’t you turn it into something else?” she ask. “I have enough money to pay my next bill on my place or reverb this” she says gesturing to the shop. “I kind of want a bed to sleep in more than I want to keep this place, no matter how much I’ve thought about sleeping here.”

Waverly considered Nicole a close friend, she had spent many lunch times round here drinking the coffee Nicole makes, pretty sure she secretly buys it professionally, it tasted like heaven in a fluffy blanket as it slid down your throat. So what are you supposed to do for friends, you’re supposed to help when they need it the most.

“Maybe you should stay here….. I mean not here here but there” she says pointing up. “I have a spare room you can crash in, rent free”. Nicole wasn’t really sure what to say. “no waves I can’t live rent free, and I certainly wouldn’t be able to pay, it’s not fair” Nicole protests, shed feel bad, and she wouldn’t lie about her growing crush on the hot girl who worked next to her. “How about you treat it like an exchange, you can pay me in coffee and washing the dishes. Come on what are friends for? You can turn this place into a coffee shop, this town can’t live without coffee and how you make it is just heavily” she looks down at her watch. “You think about it, I have a client now so tell me later, sorry “she smiles sweetly and leaves.

Nicole was not really sure what just happened, what she was sure of however is that’s the best choice she has in her life right now. It was true, she couldn’t go a day without seeing at least 6 people walking around with coffee in their hands. Maybe accepting the offer wasn’t a bad thing to do, it’s not like Waverly had to offer it. Nicole didn’t even know it was 2 rooms so it’s not like Waverly felt like she had to do it. After a few hours of thought she gets up and takes the sign down, no harm would be done if she accepted the offer, if it all goes to hell she can always sell the shop and pay Waverly back anyway.

 

3 days later Nicole had finished packing all of her things into boxes. Waverly had been so kind and offered to help Nicole this weekend in moving in, using her lunch breaks to tell her everything that she would need to know. Nicole couldn’t help but smirk at just how in-depth Waverly was with everything.

Nicole dumps her boxes in the back of her truck and drives towards the shop. Smiling as she drove, this was going to be so good yet so bad, she had to google how to hide a crush, there was no way could she let Waverly know.

It took them 4 hours to bring everything up and build the bed in her room. “your place really is lovely” Nicole comments, she had pictured what she thought the apartment would look like, unsure if it would be full of things from skulls to dragons like the tattoo studio or if it would have flowers and rainbows like Waverly’s personality. Turns out it was a little of both, shelves had things from candles to glass statues that looked like skulls with roses inside. Her apartment was very modern. “Thanks, it’s yours now too so feel free to change things, but please don’t move things around in the kitchen everything is where I can reach it” she blushes. “Well I know what to do if you ever piss me off” Nicole winks. God does she slap herself for winking, that’s not really hiding it Nicole god damn it.

3 weeks soon rolled by and Nicole had threw herself into the work, completely transforming her shop into a café, but with a twist – putting shots of alcohol in the coffee for anyone who needed it. She wasn’t going to but every customer Waverly had said it was a good idea so she thought why not.

During these three weeks Waverly had discovered how much she loved having a roommate, but how much she hated the developing crush on said roommate. Walking up to coffee already made as a hot girl wearing very little stretches in your living room before she goes for a run – yeah that’s enough to make anyone develop a crush. Nicole had let it slip before that she had an ex-girlfriend so Waverly knew she was interested in girls. Resulting in her doing one of the things she does best – research. No matter how crazy it seemed Waverly googled how to get your crush to like you, however that wasn’t as precise as she wanted it. So she tries another How to get your roommate to fall in love with you. Now that one did help, she read loads of pages and gained loads of new information.

However in one of those tabs they have at the side it read ‘How to get your roommate to sleep with you’ normally she would roll her eyes and keep reading but she was doing research, maybe this would help right? That’s how Waverly Earp managed to be sat in her room at 3am reading about all the little things she could do around the house to make Nicole stare. One of them was perfectly timed and so easy to do.

The next night Nicole was sat on the couch watching TV. Waverly was in her room getting ready to go out with a few friends. She had a lace bra and matching panties, she stood looking in the mirror, and all her make-up and hair was done. She had purposely left her ear rings in the living room on the fire place right to the left of where she knew Nicole would be sat after her long day. Taking a breath she throws on a silk gown that only just covers her bum, leaving it open, then walks out “Thank god I thought I lost them, I need a box for this crap” she laughs to herself walking and picking up the ear rings and walking back into her room. Hoping Nicole looked and liked what she saw.

“if I knew when I was 18 I would be living with a girl that looked like that I would be over the moon” she takes a sip of her beer “If I knew I was to chicken to do anything about my ever growing crush id curse” she says all to herself. Waverly Earp was going to be the death of her.

“Are you only wearing a shirt?” Waverly says rubbing her eyes as she walks into the kitchen to see Nicole making her famous coffee “No I do have underwear on. Sorry I didn’t think you’d be up yet or I would have put pants on.” She blushes almost as red as her hair. Grabbing her cup she speed walks back to her room. Waverly can’t tear her eyes away from her legs as she walks. “I finally understand the phrase ‘Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave’” she laughs to herself.

The day before the grand opening of Nicole’s new shop was a miserable rainy Sunday. Both girls with in pajamas on the couch with hot chocolates watching re runs of glee. “You know I never asked, you own a tattoo studio but have no tattoos on show, do you even have any? Its stereotypical I know but it’s really unusual.” Nicole questions halfway through an episode they had seen before quite a few times. “I have 5” she blushes knowing exactly what’s coming next. “Can I ask where?” that stumps Waverly, no one’s ever asked like that, they want an answer not asking if she doesn’t mind telling them. She nods “one on my foot” she says slipping off her sock to show the stars trailing down her ankle. “One on my thigh, my hip, one on my ribs, and one here” she says pointing just under her breast, blushing hard. Nicole can’t help her brain short circuiting a little.

“Did you do this yourself?” she asks trying to distract herself looking at Waverly’s foot. “Yeah I go bored a few months back” she says proud. “Wow it’s amazing” Nicole says. “Do you have any?” Waverly asks earning a shake of her head “I’d never know what to get” Nicole admits. “I know you do piercings too … have you ever had to pierce a guy’s …yanno” she says pointing down. Waverly laughs at that and shakes her head “thankfully I have been lucky enough to never have to have done that. Pierced quite a few nipples in my time though” she pauses and Nicole feels a tiny bit of jealousy. “Half of them were men” Waverly adds. Nicole can’t stop the laugh that comes from her mouth. “Really? That many guys have their nipples pierced?” she says between laughter. Waverly nodding as she laughs along. They sat like that the rest of the night exchanging stories.

When morning rolled around Nicole was stressing, sure she knew she would get more customers than she had at the flower shop “what if they hate the coffee” she says to herself as she walks around the kitchen making pancakes. “I’m sure they will love it” Waverly says walking in and sitting at the breakfast bar, her words making Nicole jump. Smiling when she turns to see a sleepy Waverly with her hair slightly messy. “If not I’m going to pay you. You know you don’t have to do this every morning right?” Waverly says as a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee is slid in front of her. “It’s the least I can do, besides I’m always awake first anyway” Nicole says taking a seat the other side of the counter drinking coffee. Waverly reaches over taking Nicole’s hand “Don’t worry it’s going to be fine” she says punctuating it with a smile.

Waverly was right, she had the best day at work in her life. It wasn’t so busy she was swept off her feet but it was busy enough for her to no have time to sit down.

Nicole walks into the apartment and lays straight on her bed face first, not taking off her toes or jacket. Waverly chuckles “Busy day?” she asks earning a grumble in response. “Sorry what I don’t speak mattress” she laughs ay her own joke, Nicole moves her head to the side “My feet hurt, I don’t think I’ve ever done that much work in my life” she says still not moving. Waverly makes a joke and says something else but soon stops realizing Nicole had fallen asleep, still in all her clothes. Waverly chuckles walking forward and gently taking the girls shoes off, placing them by the front door as she begins to cook dinner. Guessing Nicole hadn’t eaten yet today Waverly knew she would have to wake her up, no matter how damn cute she looked while sleeping.

An hour later Waverly walks in to find Nicole exactly as she left her, gently shaking her awake “I made lasagna I figured you might be hungry?” she more questions than anything. “Waves you are the best” she smiles rolling over and stretching. If Waverly wasn’t already blushing at the nickname she was defiantly blushing at the strip of skin exposed by Nicole stretching. “I’m going to get out of these clothes I smell like coffee” Nicole mumbles eyes still closed from the stretch. Clearing her throat Waverly gets up and leaves the room. A few moments later Nicole walks out of her room in cotton shorts and a jumper “It smells like heaven in here” she comments sitting down. “This tastes like heaven waves you are an amazing cook” she says eating more. Waverly blushes and thanks her before continuing to eat.

 

Around 4 weeks later Nicole was paying Waverly rent yet still hadn’t started to look for another place, she really enjoyed being here. Her business was going extremely well, so much so she was looking for another staff member. Walking in the door after a long day she sees Waverly sat on the couch, bottle of tequila and two shot glasses on the table. “Hey waves” she smiles. “Want to play a game?” she asks without even saying hello. “There is this TV show about to start and everyone on twitter plays this game where whenever the word ‘Literally’ is said you have to take a shot?” she says clearly super excited about the game. “Sure, after today I need the alcohol” Nicole says hanging her jacket up and slipping off her shoes before sitting next to Waverly.

They were 14 minutes and 7 shots deep by the time the first advert break started. “Ok I’m going to change before it come back on” Nicole says getting up and walking into her room, forgetting to close the door as she changes. Waverly can’t stop herself from watching, she keeps trying to pull her eyes away but she couldn’t help it. “It’s starting” Waverly called when Nicole still hadn’t joined her. Nicole runs back into the room falling onto the couch and into Waverly both girls laughing, “Shhhh it’s started” Nicole try’s to hush Waverly still laughing herself. By the end of the show both girls have had more than 15 shots and are completely drunk, finding everything hilarious and asking every chance they can to touch each other.

Some random dating show came on next and they both looked at it for a moment. “If you ever went on one of those you’d be picked up straight away” Waverly said bopping Nicole’s nose. “If only it was by you” Nicole says, too drunk to know what she’s saying. Next thing she knows Waverly’s lips are crashing into hers, hands sliding into her hair. Being this intoxicated took a few more seconds for her to react, leaning forward and pushing Waverly down onto the couch, climbing on top of her. Their hands ran wild over every part of each other’s bodies they could touch, lips touching lips and tongues fighting for dominances.

The next morning on the couch, waverly lay on top of Nicole with one of her hands up Nicole’s top resting just below her breast, Nicole had one hand hanging off the couch, her other down the back of Waverly’s cute little pajama shorts. They were both awoken by a loud knock on the door, looking in that direction before looking at each other shock on both of their faces as the realization of their position dawned on them. Waverly scrambles off her “I’ll get it” running over to the door. Heart threatening to jump out of her chest. It was only a post man delivering a package Waverly had ordered a few days ago. By the time she had signed for it and closed the door Nicole had stood up, straightening out her shirt. “I’m going to take a shower then go to the grocery store” she says hurrying off into the bathroom. Both girls lean against a door, trying to steady there breathing.

Nicole’s mind was running wild, turning on the shower and stripping she steps into the water then yelps in pain, looking down she sees a metal bar going straight through her nipple. She jumps out the shower and wraps herself in a towel. “Waverly do you remember last night?” she asks walking out of the bathroom. Waverly snaps out of a trance “What? Well no not really” she says worried. “You’re good at your job right? Geed enough to properly pierce someone’s body while intoxicated?” she questions hands shaking a little. “Well yeah of course I know what I- wait did I pierce something last night? Please tell me I didn’t” she says realization dawning on her. “The metal bar that’s through my nipple suggests that you did… It’s not going to go all funny if I have a shower right?” Nicole questions. Waverly shakes her head “No it will be fine just don’t get shampoo on it that’s what stung mine.” Nicole nods “Well I left the water running so.” She says before disappearing back in to the bathroom.

It takes Nicole a couple of seconds before she realizes what Waverly just said, Waverly the golden ray of sunsine has her nipples pierced. Well that’s hot. She thinks before getting back into the shower. Waverly stands there stunned, she pierced her hot roommate’s nipple last night, meaning she got to see her hot roommate’s breast last night, and she couldn’t remember. Damn it Waverly. Thinking back to the poison she woke up in makes her head hurt, or maybe that’s the hangover…. Nope that’s defiantly the hangover.

The rest of the day they didn’t speak to each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Until around 5 Waverly walks up to Nicole in the kitchen holding out a little tub “here, if you put this on your nipple twice a day it will help it heal faster” she says biting her lip hoping she wasn’t overstepping. Nicole bursts out laughing “I have my nipple pierced, that’s one thing I never thought I’d do, or have the balls to do” she laughs more “Drunk Waverly must have been pretty persuasive.” She gently takes the tub, her fingers brushing against Waverly’s “thank you… Fancy risotto for dinner?” she asks turning back around to the fridge.

For the next week neither of them drank at all and neither of them spoke about that night or that morning.

“Act normal. One of the guys I just tattooed has been trying to get into my pants for weeks, I told him I was in a relationship. Now he’s sat over at that table. He hasn’t stopped he thinks I’m lying about the partner. What do I do?” Waverly asks leaning against the counter. Nicole can’t help but laugh a little. “Hello to you too” she hands her a cup of coffee. “I’d suggest showing him that you’re with someone? Or maybe use the best trick in the book?” Nicole says. “What’s the best trick?” Waverly asks confused. “Make him think you’re gay” Nicole smirks adding a caramel shot to Waverly’s drink. “w-would that work?” Waverly asks. Nicole nods “99% of the time it does yeah.” Waverly nods a few times, all the clogs clearly turning in her head. Nicole puts a lid on top of the cup and pushes it closer to Waverly. As she leant forward Waverly leans too, crashing their lips together, that’s what Nicole meant right? The fact Nicole doesn’t move makes Waverly freak out realizing she had read it all wrong starting to pull away, only to feel a hand in her hair tugging her closer to Nicole who begins kissing her back.

After a few seconds they pull away “I think he got your message” Nicole says turning to look at the door as said man walks out of it. She takes her hand out of Waverly’s hair and steps back. Turning her attention to the customer walking over, giving her an order of 7 drinks. “Sorry waves duty calls” she smiles before getting to work. A stunned Waverly walks out the shop griping her drink, man long gone from her mind. She just kissed Nicole Haught, and Nicole Haught just kissed her back. But all as a show for a damn creep. That kiss is the only thing Waverly can think about for the rest of the day.

Later that night when Nicole walks into the apartment Waverly speaks straight away “I’m sorry” she blurts out. Nicole raises a brow “For what?” she asks confused as she toes off her shoes. “For kissing you like that, in public as well. Oh gods Nicole I’m so sorry, I just thought that’s what you meant and I just wanted him to not like me and you were stood here being so pretty and helpful and I just acted. I’m so sorry” she says looking at the floor. “Hey Waverly don’t worry, its fine. Honestly it’s ok, I mean little warning might have been nice. But I put the idea in your head in the first place so it’s my fault. You’ve never kissed a girl before and here I was telling you to do it” Nicole says. “How did you know I’ve never kissed a girl before?” Waverly asked. “By the look in your eyes when I mentioned it, you looked in shock. I’m sorry if I was wrong. Most girls usually have that look right before they kiss a girl for the first time.” Waverly huffs “oh and you know about most girls huh?” raising a brow. “Well I am gay waves so yeah I’ve seen that look a few times.” Nicole says realizing what she just said. “You’re gay?” Waverly asks shocked. “I thought you knew” no she didn’t, she knew Waverly didn’t know. “I’m sorry” Waverly says running to her room.

Nicole was sat on the couch drinking to forget how much she’s just let down her best friend. She hears Waverly’s door open, without looing up she begins to speak. “Waverly I’m sorry for not telling you, I’m sorry for putting that idea in your head all because I wanted to kiss you. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry for” she was interrupted by Waverly “you wanted to kiss me?” she asks from where she was stood the other side of the couch. Nicole realizes that was even more of a dumb move. “Shit Waves I’m sorry” she says standing up and walking over to her. “Answer the question. Did you want to kiss me?” she asks. Nicole looks down and nods “yeah” she says, if Waverly wasn’t so close she wouldn’t have heard it.

“Do you still want to?” Waverly asks, earning a nod from Nicole who still couldn’t look up into her eyes. “Good” Waverly says before lifting Nicole’s chin with her fingers, going up on her toes and gently pressing their lips together. Nicole is in shock yet again, pulling back “Waves are you sure?” she asks. Waverly nods “I’ve wanted this ever since I first saw you, just took me a while to admit it to myself.” Nicole smiles wide leaning forward to kiss her this time, full of passion, full of all the things left undead between them. Hands find their way into hair and around waists. Waverly leaning to press herself against Nicole “still a little tender” Nicole says placing a hand over her recently pierced nipple. This makes both girls chuckle.

“I still can’t believe I saw your boob and was too drunk to remember it” she blushes. “I still can’t believe you would get me drunk just to pierce my nipple. I’m discussed in you Waverly Earp” Nicole Jokes. Waverly slaps her arm lightly. “I’ll have you know I still held my alcohol better than you” she retorts. “I don’t think that’s quite true.” Nicole relies. “Oh yeah? The shows on again tonight, want to see about that?” Waverly challenges. “You’re on… but no piercing my other nipple… or any other part of my body” Niccole says heading towards the kitchen “how about we add popcorn this time too?” she says knowing Waverly loves the stuff.

That’s how they found themselves 5 shots deep making out on the couch, Waverly sat in Nicole’s lap. Nicole pulls away much to Waverly’s distress, “They said literally, got to drink”. Waverly huffs and grabs the remote turning the TV off. That made Nicole chuckle pulling Waverly closer by the hips.

 

A few months later Nicole still woke up first, making coffee and breakfast for her girlfriend before going for a run before work. Waverly still thinks going for a run at 7am is crazy but doesn’t complain every time she gets to have that toned body over her. Both girls fall into an easy routine, soon Nicole’s room is long but forgotten, however their drinking game is not.


End file.
